


we need to talk

by justasuperfan



Series: everything i didn’t say [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fights, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasuperfan/pseuds/justasuperfan
Summary: in which klaus runs into an old ‘friend’ and learns something new about his siblings
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: everything i didn’t say [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 416





	we need to talk

**Author's Note:**

> TW: talk of drugs, physical fights

When he'd pictured his night, he hadn't imagined walking around in the cold, wearing nothing but a fur-lined jacket and Allison's skirt.

Well, maybe he did picture it. He didn't know anymore. Just like his brothers and sisters always insisted, he didn't know anything. He was too stupid, too high, too drunk, too naïve to understand anything. He couldn't stay sober for more than a day. But what do they know? They don't know how he feels seeing ghosts screaming his name every second of the day, gruesome scenes following him everywhere he went. They don't understand. But instead of trying, they just make him feel worse.

'Just go away, Klaus. You're not helping.'

'Get out!'

'Leave us alone.'

'You can't do anything right!'

He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. He'd always tried to pretend like he didn't care. Because he didn't. He didn't need their approval. But beneath his jokes and maniac laughter, he was just a poor little boy who'd been locked in a mausoleum for too long. He was just a kid who was too scared to spend five minutes off drugs because they would come back for him. They always did.

So when they'd told him to get out, he did. He'd thought a walk would clear his head, as if his head could ever be clear. Ben had been following him silently. He knew how Klaus felt, at least. Of all people, the dead one had to be the only one who got it. 

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Hargreeves."

"Oh please, Mr. Hargreeves was my father." Klaus drawled before he even knew who was speaking. He looked up and saw a tall man with red hair, a bare chest, and leather pants. Reminded Klaus of himself. Until he realized. "Oh, hey there, old pal."

The man scoffed. "Pal? You ripped me off. More than once. And now you're going to pay."

"Klaus..." Ben warned.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds fun and all, but I've had a long night. I'll go in timeout and you can beat me up another day." Klaus tried, but in an instant he felt white-hot pain and his nose was on fire.

Uh oh.

**Vanya**

"Maybe we shouldn't have said those things to Klaus. I mean, he was just trying to help." Vanya offered feebly. She hadn't wanted to send Klaus away. After all, he'd been as much of an asset to the team as any one of them. But she hadn't protested when they rallied against him. She hadn't stopped them even when she saw his sulky frown as he'd stumbled out of the room.

Why shouldn't he have a say in what they did with Mom? Mom had been acting weird lately, and they weren't sure whether her programming needed to be reset or if they should wait it out. Klaus had offered that they have Pogo take a look, but their trust in the chimpanzee was dwindling after he'd lied to them for so long. The result was Luther and Allison bullying him out of the room. 

Luther scoffed. "He wasn't helping at all. He was being naïve and stupid like he always is. He can't even help when he's sober."

"Take that back, Luther." Diego argued. Unlike Five and Vanya, Diego had actually protested when they'd been telling Klaus to get out. Of course, nothing swayed Luther and Allison. 

"I won't. He's an asshole and should be treated like one."

"You're more of an asshole, to be honest." Five remarked as he took a sip of his margarita. 

Luther growled at him and Diego stood. "Well, I'm going to get him. You idiots can stay here and worry about your sorry asses."

"I'm going with you." Vanya said last minute, shooting up in her seat. There was no way she was passing up the chance to apologize to Klaus for not saying something. 

They both turned back to Five as they started towards the door. He just shrugged. "Might as well."

"Well, then it's settled. The two asshats can stay here, and the rest of us will rescue our brother from possible danger and freezing to death." Diego said, starting towards the door with his two siblings in tow.

"Wait." Allison stopped them, her voice hoarse. She had been regaining her ability to speak after Vanya had slashed her throat, but slowly. She could say a few words at a time before she needed water and to rest her voice. That hadn't stopped her from bullying Klaus away, though. Nevertheless, Vanya felt a huge pang of guilt and disappointment in herself whenever she saw the scar on her sister's throat. It was her fault, after all. She'd single-handedly ruined her own sister's life. She'd never forget seeing her on that floor, blood staining her chest, that blank look in her eyes.

Vanya shuddered. "I'm coming." Allison finished.

"Wait, Allison, you need to stay and rest—" Luther tried to stop her, but she silenced him with a hand and followed Vanya, Diego, and Five down the hallway. Luther sighed loudly and reluctantly began to follow them, probably only to watch Allison.

"Well, ape man sways to our side. Welcome aboard." Diego smirked.

"Shut up." Luther responded.

In minutes, they were all outside and piled in the car tightly. Luther was squished in the back —since he couldn't fit in the front—with Five and Vanya, the smallest ones. Vanya hated that, even in the body of a teenager, Five was still taller than her. And not to mention how tall Luther was compared to her.

Diego drove, Allison in the front seat. They collectively decided that, when they found Klaus, Five would teleport home and give Klaus his seat. Vanya guessed Five could just blink around the city in search of Klaus, but opted against it to save his strength...but Vanya suspected he wanted to spend time with his siblings, as much as he'd deny it.

Diego kept the window rolled down, searching avidly for their brother. Nothing. They drove down to Griddy's, but no one was inside. He wasn't smoking outside the bowling alley or the theater, and he wasn't even all the way in Bricktown. Not at Diego's room or Vanya's apartment. And then—

"Stop the car!" Vanya yelled. There was a figure laying on the sidewalk, which looked lanky and scruffy like Klaus. It was too dark to tell, but they stopped the car and got out to inspect closely.

"Oh my God."

**Klaus**

“Hm. Well that was fun.” Klaus tried, his lips feeling heavy and the words falling like anvils.

“I told you we shouldn’t have come out here!” Ben knelt by his side. “You have to call one of the others.”

Klaus scoffed, but it came out as a strangled cough. That guy really had roughed him up. He had a likely broken nose, a split lip, he couldn’t stand without leaning on a wall, and his ribs were poking into his chest painfully. It was hard to breathe. “They don’t want me.”

“I know they can be awful, but they still do want you to be okay, Klaus.” 

No, they don’t. They had never cared about him. No one came to look for him in the mausoleum, no one tried to help him when he came back sobbing his eyes out. No one had paid attention to the ghosts that haunted him. No one wondered why he got high all the time. Not even Diego. Not even Vanya.

That’s when he heard the screeching of car tires. He tried to lift his head to see who it was, but it took up too much of his energy and he laid it back on the concrete. He heard voices, but they blurred in his ears. In fact, everything was blurring, He laughed as the world spun in a flicker of streetlights and blue sparks. He saw a few faces and decided that he needed to see who they were. He focused, and focused, and the world stopped spinning enough for him to see Luther carrying him. He laughed again.

“Oh, dear Luther. Happy to have me back?” He taunted. His voice still sounded way too strained.

“What happened?” Diego asked from somewhere behind him.

“Some old dealer decided to beat me up.”

“Your nose looks broken.” Vanya pointed out quietly. Klaus nodded, his head lolling. Why did it hurt so much to stay awake? “And you have a black eye.”

“Very helpful, Van. Didn’t know.” Klaus said snarkily.

“Klaus.” Allison’s hoarse voice came from next to him. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, sister dear. I’d just assumed you wanted nothing to do with me. Like always.”

“Klaus, we love you.” Who’d said that? It didn’t sound like Vanya or Allison. He knew full well none of the others would say something like that. He looked towards the source of the voice tiredly and saw...Five? No way he’d admitted that. Everyone else seemed surprised too. “What?” Five shrugged. “I’m not completely emotionless.”

Klaus grinned as his world faded away. Maybe his siblings cared about him more than they let on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading, make sure to check out the better works in this series. Kudos and comments always appreciated! (Edit: thanks for the help on bolding words)


End file.
